Moonlit Dawn
by LyraLockhart
Summary: When the Company receives an anonymous tip regarding a family in Forks, Washington, they may just find more than they bargained for...Twilight Xover.
1. Unnatural

**Chapter 1**

_Unnatural_

Mohinder Suresh's phone rang loudly. Experience had made him wary, so at first he wanted to ignore it. But the phone continued to ring. Finally, as he could no longer reasonably ignore it, or it would wake Molly up, he picked it up cautiously, like it was something that would attack him the instant it got close enough to his face. "Hello?" he said nervously, half-expecting it to be Sylar, calling to gloat in his newly restored powers.

"Is this Mohinder Suresh?" It was not Sylar, but rather an unfamiliar, clearly female voice. A voice that carried a sense of immense power and, remarkably, danger behind it, yet was indescribably beautiful.

"Yes," Mohinder replied hesitantly. He had learned the hard way not to trust that which seems unnatural, beautiful or otherwise.

"I believe I know the whereabouts of one of your 'special' individuals."

"Really? Um…where?"

"Forks, Washington. His name is Edward Cullen. I believe he's telepathic."

"Really?" Mohinder was interested now, all hesitancy forgotten. "Could I have your name, please?"

"I don't think you'll need it." The voice sounded excited now, and Mohinder didn't know what to think about that.

"But, I might need help finding this Edward Cullen."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. Forks is a small town, and the Cullens stand out like a sore thumb. Goodbye, Doctor."

"Wait! I didn't get your name." But she had already hung up.

H H H H

"Edward Cullen." Bob scanned the names on his computer. "No, he's not on here. Are you sure about this, Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Mohinder. "She seemed quite certain that he had abilities."

"But she wouldn't tell you her name?"

"She hung up before I could ask, but I'm not sure that counts as a refusal to tell me her name."

Bob thought for a moment. "Alright. If he is telepathic, we might want to check this out; we don't need another Maury Parkman on our hands."

"Definitely not," agreed Mohinder.

"But I'll send someone with you, to be safe; we don't want another 'Haitian-esque' incident, either."

Mohinder said nothing.

H H H H

The silence in the car was a very awkward one. Mohinder had never known quite how to act around Elle, even after she rescued himself and Molly from Sylar.

They had found out the Cullen's address very quickly--much to the disappointment of Elle, who had probably been hoping to torture it out of someone; the only thing left was to contact them. Mohinder wondered vaguely about why everyone seemed so cautious when it came to them, but was jerked out of his wonderings by Elle.

"There's the driveway!" she said suddenly.

Mohinder jerked the car to a stop. "Where?"

"Back there, you just passed it."

The road was too narrow to turn around, but there was no one coming, so Mohinder simply put the car in reverse and backed up until he could pull in.

The long gravel drive wound its way sharply through the trees. After about three minutes of painfully slow driving — the sharp, hazardous curves made reasonable speeds impossible — Mohinder made a stab at conversation with Elle.

"I suppose you're glad to be working in the field again?"

"I guess so," responded Elle, though she couldn't disguise the glee in her voice. Realizing her slip, she said, "Watch the road."

The driveway seemed miles long. When they finally reached the end of it, they found an enormous, old-fashioned house and several outbuildings. Everything was peaceful, yet Mohinder couldn't shake the feeling of something unnatural about the place.

His suspicions were confirmed when no one answered the door. Elle looked inside the building that appeared to be the garage, and found that there were no cars inside.

When they met up at their car, Mohinder said, "Do you think they moved?"

"Not on such short notice. I think they might've found out we were coming, and they're hiding somewhere nearby, waiting for us to leave."

"So…what do we do now?"

"We call for backup, search the house, and keep a constant surveillance afterwards, talk to the locals some more, and just…wait and see if they turn up, I suppose."

"Ah."

* * *

_So, what do you think? If you like, please leave a review._


	2. Message

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Heroes or Twilight. I don't feel like writing a creative disclaimer right now, either.**

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just got... I don't want to call it writer's block. Writer's block is when you can't think of any ideas. The problem I had was a combination of too many ideas, and not being satisfied when I wrote something. Take this chapter, for example. I spent however many months (five? Six? I honestly don't remember) working on it, and, in that time, almost everything changed from what I had initially planned, from the characters in the chapter, to the time frame of the entire story. As you can probably imagine, that's not something that gets done in three days. And, if I'm being entirely honest, I'm still not entirely satisfied with how this chapter turned out. But I guess I'm satisfied enough to post it, aren't I?

Review Replies:

covenantqueen: I'm glad you think so. To answer your question: if I told you who called Mohinder, it would give away a key plot point that comes in later. For all I'm saying now, it could've been Bella from the future that made the call.

EnderACullen: Thanks. Here's more to read.

even-I-don't-know-who-I-am: I'm glad you like it. I tend to enjoy doing crossovers that no seems to have thought of yet. Granted, most of the ideas I've had are still sitting on my computer... Wait no longer, for the update fairy has come!

Marauders12: Thank you. I love Heroes too. It will be interesting to see what happens, but--please don't kill me when I say this--that isn't going to happen for at least another chapter.

2ndChild: After season 2 seemed like the ideal place to start, considering I started this story after season 2 got cut off. Thanks for reviewing!

jwayk016: I'm glad you like it. I am still writing. Maybe too much, considering I've almost written this story to death.

Ace Ryn Knight: _Epic_ win? After only one chapter? Cool. Thanks for reviewing!

Girl on the Computer: Everyone seems to use the word intriguing to describe my story. Not that that's a bad thing. Intriguing is good. Thanks for reviewing!

dreaming . sapphire: Well, your hope was not wasted, for these next few chapters are going to be all about the Heroes characters.

Brittz303: I know! I'm sorry! My explanation is near the top of the page, under the disclaimer. I'm glad you think it deserves to be written. But, sometimes I wonder whether it deserves to be written by _me_. This story is causing me a lot of grief, and I'd be more than happy at times to hand my notes off to someone else and let them do the writing. Anyway... Thanks for reviewing.

Esquimaux: I'm trying to continue, but this story is being really difficult. No more haunting, for the update is here! Ah, yes. The story alert function is awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Message_

Peter Petrelli was, not unusually, in a hospital. However, it was unusual for him to be sitting in the waiting room, waiting to find out whether his brother was going to live or not.

He was sitting in a chair, his head resting on his hands; anyone, any outside observer could tell he was worried.

Sitting in another chair directly across from him was a man by the name of Matt Parkman. Matt seemed a bit calmer than Peter. He was reading a magazine, or pretending to, at least. Peter suspected he might be reading something entirely different, but didn't bother to check.

Nathan, Peter's older brother, had just been shot twice in the chest by an unknown person, right as he was about to reveal to the world that he could fly. They hadn't caught the shooter yet, but Peter had a feeling he knew who was behind it. After all, he only knew a few people who would go to such lengths to keep these abilities under wraps.

Of course, this wasn't the first time Nathan had been mortally wounded. About four months earlier, he'd flown Peter off of Kirby Plaza, just before he'd exploded. Nathan had just barely survived.

Out of habit, Peter ran his fingers through his newly cropped hair in anxiety. _Why does everyone I care about always end up hurt because of me?_

_Nathan..._

_Simone..._

_Caitlin..._

Caitlin. The reminder left a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd completely forgotten her until just now.

He'd left her in the future. In that horrible future, where almost the entire world was wiped out by the Shanti virus. He had to go back. He had to save her, if he could.

But he couldn't leave, not knowing what was going to happen to Nathan.

But what if he was already too late to save Caitlin? He had to try, or he might never find her.

But if Nathan didn't make it…

Peter couldn't think straight. The two separate worries were like a twisted, less-than-entertaining tennis match. He couldn't decide which need was greater: Nathan's, or Caitlin's.

Suddenly, there was a distraction, that came in the form of…silence. But not normal silence. True silence, in its purest form.

Peter stood up very quickly, and saw that everything around him was completely still. Doctors outside the door were frozen in mid-stride. Matt's hand was frozen in the middle of turning a page. Peter immediately began looking for the man who had caused this. For he had experienced this dense silence, this absolute stillness twice before, and he knew who was causing it this time.

"Hiro?"

"Yes?"

Peter spun around. Standing there was an older, and, if that was even possible, more distraught-looking version of the man he had almost been tricked into killing just hours before.

"What is it?" Peter said.

"I have a message for you."

"Which is?"

"Save the Cullens, save the world."

Peter was silent; was all he was going to get was vague hints? "That's all?" Peter said finally, with just a hint of annoyance.

"Yes."

Peter glared at him. "I went to the future myself and found out about the virus. And it didn't cause a rift. You don't have to be so vague about what you need me to do."

Hiro just stared at him. After a moment, Peter ran sighed and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Please. Last time you gave me a message like this, I almost saved the wrong cheerleader," Peter admitted. "And now this mess with Adam… I don't…I don't want to make another mistake…like the one I just made. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of my decisions."

Hiro nodded. "I know you don't. All right, what do you want to know?"

"Who are the Cullens?"

"They're a family. Some of them are like us, in a way."

"They're special?"

"Oh, yes," said Hiro, with a slight, unamused chuckle

"And why do I need to save them?"

Hiro paused. "I'm not exactly sure. There seems to be multiple reasons. All I can say for certain is that if they die, it will be bad. Very bad."

"Right. Where do I find them?"

"Forks, Washington," said Hiro, turning as though to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"If you can…would you do something for me?"

"If it's in my power to do it, I will. What is it?"

"Well, there's this girl…" Peter was aware of how stupid that sounded, so he finished quickly. "I met her in Ireland and I accidentally left her in the future. The future where the virus…" Peter trailed off.

"You want me to find her for you?"

"If you can. Since I won't be able to."

"I'll try." He turned, and vanished.

H H H H

Everything began moving again. Peter, deep in thought, barely noticed when the magazine Matt was holding fell to the floor as he noticed Peter's sudden movement.

"What?" asked Peter.

"What happened? You were sitting down…and then you were standing…and I didn't see you move…"

Peter sat back down in the chair before he spoke. "It was Hiro."

"Hiro?" Matt stood up. "Did he say where Adam Monroe is?"

"No, it was…Hiro from the future."

"The one who told you to save the cheerleader?"

"I think so."

"What did he want this time?"

"Same story, different version. I still have to save the world, just a different person this time," he added, when Matt looked confused.

"Oh."

There was a pause. Matt sat down again and picked the magazine up off the floor.

Peter didn't move. "So…"

"So what?" asked Matt.

"So…how is he doing?"

"I'm not—"

But Matt didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, there was a knock on the door. It opened without waiting for a response, and in walked…

Peter stood up in surprise. "Claire?" He honestly had to ask, because the blond girl that had just walked in was moving too quickly for him to tell. She crossed the room in a matter of seconds.

"Peter!" Claire nearly knocked him over as she hugged him. "I can't believe you're alive!"

It took Peter a moment to say anything; Claire had knocked the wind out of him. "I missed you," said Peter finally, hugging her back.

"I missed you, too."

"What are you doing here?" asked Peter, once Claire had let go of him. He sat back down in his chair, and Claire took the seat next to him.

"I saw it on the news, I got here as fast as I could. How is he?"

"We don't know yet. We're still waiting to hear something."

"You can read minds, can't you?" Claire asked, looking from Peter to Matt.

"I was just about to explain when you came in. There's too many people, and we're too far away; I can't hear what's going on in there."

"Oh. All right."

"So we're just going to have to wait, like normal people."

Suddenly, yet another visitor interrupted their discussion: Bob Bishop, who was followed closely by the Haitian.

"Mr. Bishop." Matt stood up and shook Bob's hand.

Peter, on the other hand, had risen slowly from his chair, and was glaring at Bob. Bob noticed this, and turned to close the door behind him, checking to make sure there was no one outside the door. He then turned back around and looked Peter square in the eye as he spoke.

"Before you say anything, I don't know who shot your brother. But if I ever meet them, I will have to thank them."

"What? Why?"

"They prevented what could have been a disaster the likes of which has never been seen before..."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter, frustrated with people being intentionally vague.

Bob kept looking at Peter. "Do you know what would've happened if your brother had succeeded in telling the world about what we can do?"

"Yeah, we would've stopped you—" began Claire.

"No, you would've sent the world into a panic attack!" Bob was suddenly on the verge of shouting. "Didn't Hiro Nakamura tell you what the future would've been like if the explosion had happened, if New York had been destroyed?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I don't think he did."

"People like us would have been hunted, experimented on, and who knows what else."

"But this would've been different; we explained it rationally, or rather, we were going to—"

"It doesn't matter," Bob cut him off. "It doesn't matter how it's explained; people will panic." Bob paused, letting his words sink in, before changing the subject. "Now, about your brother."

"What about my brother?"

"As you can probably guess from experience, he's getting the best care available." Bob seemed like he was waiting for a sarcastic comment from Peter, but when he received none, he continued. "And I suggest you keep your nose clean from now on. We don't want to have to go to extremes."

"I'll try," said Peter, "but I make no promises."

"That's all I'm asking for."

Bob turned around to leave. "We'll be in touch," he said over his shoulder, then walked out. The Haitian started to follow him, then turned around and held out his hand to Peter.

Confused, Peter shook his hand, and felt the Haitian slip a piece of paper into his hand.

The Haitian turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Peter unfolded the slip of paper, and found a hastily written note:

_Keep Claire safe for me. You might be the only one who can keep her out of the Company's hands. Do whatever it takes. Please don't let anything happen to my Claire-Bear._

_H.R.G._

_P.S. Burn after reading._

Peter looked up, and saw that the Haitian was watching him through the window. Peter, figuring he was waiting for an answer to the note, nodded.

The Haitian nodded once in response, before he turned and left.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a cigarette lighter?"

"No, I don't smoke."

"All right, all right. Just asking."

Looking around to make sure no one outside the room was looking, he ignited his hand with nuclear energy, and surreptitiously burned the slip of paper.

"What is it?" Claire asked quietly.

"It was a note from your father. He wanted me to keep you safe."

"So, nothing new, huh?"

"Nothing new." Peter half-smiled.

"All right." Matt turned to face Peter. "What's your plan?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you had somebody you needed to save. What's your plan?"

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Claire, turning from Matt to Peter.

"Hiro came from the future, and gave me another message. He told me to save the Cullens."

"Who are they?"

"A family. Some of them are...like us."

Claire nodded. "Why do you need to save them? Or, as usual, did he keep that to himself?"

"Well, I know where they are, and I know a little bit about who they are. As for why I need to save them…" Peter sighed, not having a better explanation. "Even Hiro couldn't give me a definite answer."

"Of course not," said Claire sarcastically.

"He just said it would be 'very bad' if they died."

They were silent for a while. Finally, Matt asked again, "So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know." Peter sat down in the chair again. "I…I can't think right now. Not while Nathan's…"

Matt looked like he was about to respond, but instead looked towards the door. It opened, and in walked a woman wearing medical scrubs. Peter stood up.

"Mr. Petrelli?" she asked.

"Yes?" Peter's heart was pounding.

"He's going to be okay," she said.

Peter sighed with relief. "Thank you," he said.

"When can we see him?" asked Claire.

"Soon. Someone will come and get you when he wakes up."

She turned and left. Matt closed the door behind her.

"So," he said.

"What?" asked Peter.

"What's. Your. Plan? I've asked you three times now, and you've got no more excuses."

"Fine, fine. I…I guess I'll spend some time with Nathan, wait till he's a little better. Then I'm heading to Forks."

"To where?" said Claire.

"Forks, Washington. It's where the Cullens live."

"Never heard of it."

Suddenly, Peter remembered something that had been bothering him. He turned to Claire and asked, "Does your mom know you're here?"

Claire looked a little sheepish. "Well...she will as soon as she finds the note I left for her."

"Claire!" Peter said in frustration. "You can't just go running away from home without telling your mother, no matter what happened to Nathan."

"What?" said Claire, defensive. "You can't honestly tell me you didn't want me here."

Peter sighed and shook his head.


End file.
